At the Unicorn's Pool
by Grignard
Summary: Princess Haru regretted ever trusting the castle's resident cat after she finds herself in the enchanted forest, facing down a unicorn and more on her quest for an adventure.


_Hello original fandom! After so long I bring you another Baron/Haru fairytale. This was taken from "The Cat and the Unicorn" by Patricia C. Wrede, located in the anthology, "The Unicorn Treasury," compiled by Bruce Coville. I immediately thought of The Cat Returns when I read the story, and have been wanted to write it for a long time. Please note that the entire premise was not thought up by me. This so closely resembles the original tale that I'll repeat the disclaimer below. So, here's hoping to a new start to The Cat Returns stories for me._

* * *

At the Unicorn's Pool

Haru idly listened with half an ear as her best friend, Hiromi, babbled on about the latest gossip the chatty duchess had overheard. She crouched down gently petting the castle's resident brown tabby that had sidled up beside her. It meowed happily, and rubbed its head against her delicate hand. The girl giggled softly. She wasn't sure when the castle had acquired the plain feline, but it had been a welcomed ear to her private troubles.

Hiromi meanwhile was vocalizing the troubles of the entire kingdom.

"...and you wouldn't believe what the Council wanted you to do."

Haru rolled her eyes. The meddling royal advisors thought they had a sway over her life. In their opinion, the brunette girl should be throwing golden balls into the air, eat hand fed peeled grapes, or some ridiculous activity that fit their warped perception of royalty.

It wasn't as if she had truly been born a princess in the first place. A few years ago she had pushed a dark Cat out of the way of a speeding carriage. To her surprise, the creature with mismatched eyes was in reality the ruling prince of the kingdom, Prince Lune. The signs further pointed in her favor when the Prince's intended of several years, Yuki, revealed that Haru had been the one to save her life, feeding her fish crackers when the white Cat had been a small starving Kitten. The two grateful royals had decreed that the human girl be given a royal title, and to be known as Princess Haru.

Within their realm, titled unoriginally the Cat Kingdom, humans mingled alongside with Cats, creatures larger than their ordinary counterparts, with the ability to speak and reason. The two races had intermarried, and it was not unusual to see a human boy chasing after his Cat sibling. The ruler of their kingdom, the Cat King was an eccentric fop with his level-headed son as heir. Luckily the prince wisely employed a capable group of courtiers to assist with governing the realm, ignoring all of the king and his council's odd fanciful ideas.

"Oh oh!" Natoru, the youngest king's advisor chirped, "what if we locked Princess Haru up in a tower, and say there's a fire-breathing dragon protecting it so that a handsome prince would come and rescue her?"

"But we don't have a dragon," Natori, the Vizier, eldest and most sane of the bunch, reasoned. "And there's no way we can get the girl to willingly be locked away in a tower."

The council's continual perception of being a princess- spending the time idly wasting their hours away, only to rinse and repeat the very next day- was a bane to the royals' good nature.

Both Yuki and Lune had refused to waste their life away, taking a firm and active hand in running the dealings of the kingdom.

Haru Yoshioka helped as much as she could, but something seemed missing in her life.

She said so to her mother when she visited the elder woman later that day.

Surrounded by swatches of different textures and tones, Naoko Yoshioka created bright quilts purchased by everyone from the most elite circles to the common farmer.

"Maybe you should have an adventure, Haru. Princesses are always going on adventures. Who knows? You might find your purpose in life along the way."

"That does sound tempting, but what about you, Mama? I can't leave you all alone."

Her mother smiled warmly, grateful she had a loving daughter, although one that was prone to sleeping in on some days, and running late to school. "I'll be fine, sweetheart, don't you worry about me."

It took some planning, but after proposing the idea to Yuki and Lune, the royal couple was whole-heartedly in agreement with Haru's mother.

"What a wonderful idea. It'll be good for you, Haru. I'll send a message to the ruler of our neighboring kingdom to take you in. She'll be happy for company."

Haru laughed at Lune's offer, "I guess I'm outnumbered then. I'll see if Muta can pack me a couple of traveling meals." The rotund cook was a giant white Cat, capable of whipping up the most hearty meals and delicious delicacies.

"But Lune," Yuki whispered to her husband afterwards. "Wasn't that queen the one so obsessed with your Father, he built a giant maze around the kingdom to keep her out?"

Her husband rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his paw, "I'm sure she's not that way anymore." The grey prince gave her a smile, "In fact, when Haru comes back, I'll offer her a position with my council. We need to fill two seats, and she'd be perfect for the job."

"Have you managed to contact your friend yet for the other position?"

"No, and I'm rather worried. He's usually doesn't wait until this long without communicating with me."

The white cat touched his paw with hers soothingly, "Why don't we send Toto to find him?"

Lune nodded at his wife's brilliant idea. If anyone could find Baron, the resident messenger bird could in no time.

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

Haru with an amused smile upon her face gathered her things neatly together in a cloth bag. Silly Natoru had recommended she try to kiss a couple of frogs along the way. The odds that one of them might be her true love would be in her favor. Hah! As if she would find someone to marry on the short distance between the two kingdoms!

By the time all of her affairs were settled, it was just before nightfall, and she had been itching to get away from the Councilors. She slipped out the side gate, but not before giving the castle one last longing look. It had been her home for the past several years, and three of her best friends and her mother had seen to her departure with tears and love.

The girl sighed and turned to take her first step into the unknown-

- and promptly tripped over a familiar brown cat.

It gave her a reproachful yowl, and nuzzled its injured side.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." After inspecting the maligned animal, and ensuring of its good health, Haru squinted in the gathering darkness. It was no wonder she had stumbled. In fact, she was having trouble seeing the peeved cat by the minute. Maybe she should wait until the morning to make her journey. On second thought, if she had to hear another suggestion about encountering gingerbread houses and witches, the aggravated girl was going to scream.

She repeated her earlier apology, "I am sorry for hurting you, but I have to go. It's going to take me quite some time to reach the next kingdom, and it would look rather silly of me if Lune and Yuki find me the next morning still at their front door." Haru patted her companion on the head and set off on a pathway.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

"Wuh?"

The astonished girl looked around to see who had spoken. She thought she had been alone at this hour of the night. The voice was very debonair, with a smooth, baritone lilt. She traced the direction that she thought the helpful information emanated from only to spot-

- the cat?

The speaker swished his tail around in a smooth arc, "I said I wouldn't go that way. It'll only take you through the center of town and right back to where you started. You want the left path."

Haru blinked at the talking animal. She had never seen a being who wasn't a Cat or a human that could speak before.

"Are you enchanted to speak, Mr. Cat?"

Her partner gave her a miffed look, "No, I have always had the ability. I just chose not to use it."

"More like you could eavesdrop without anyone suspecting," Haru complained, worried that her private conversations with him could be revealed.

She squinted in the inky blackness. Oh, she was supposed to take the left path. She sighed in exasperation. This adventure was already starting out to be a lot of trouble.

"I only help people, Haru. I know what you told me was in secret. Please, let me prove it to you. I'll guide your way to the next kingdom."

"Al...alright." It would be nice to have company, and cats did have keen night vision. "Should I keep calling you Mr. Cat?" Her teeth began to chatter with the brisk wind.

"Baron. My name is Baron. Come on. Let's get moving before you freeze." The cat took a standing leap into the girl's arms. It provided an easy way to lead his charge, along with giving her some amount of warmth with his body heat. A pat from his paw signaled left or right, and the pair made conversation as she walked. The girl found her unusual traveling partner to be knowledgeable, witty, and insightful, which made the ordeal twice as enjoyable.

Several hours later, after the third time Haru stumbled in the pitch black night, Baron called for a halt to this evening's travels. They found an abandoned cave, built a low fire, and Haru shared Muta's prepared fare with the feline.

Her previous attempt at foraging had proved disastrous. Reaching out for some plump, bright red berries just outside the cave entrance, she was prepared to pop the first juicy morsel into her mouth. A sudden leap and a bat at her hand caused her to drop the entire plucked handful.

"Don't eat those! They're poisonous!"

Shocked, Haru sat down immediately in her place. She could have killed herself!

"Thank you, Baron. You saved my life."

The sleek cat nodded and helped her up with his little body. He was surprisingly strong for a cat. Luckily Muta's food was a welcomed substitute, and quite refreshing after their long walk. The girl immediately fell asleep after the meal.

Baron sat beside her gazing at the stars twinkling high in the sky, calming his mind with their celestial aura. He gave the sleeping beauty a sorrowful gaze.

_I'm sorry, Haru. I hope you can forgive me._

TCRTCRTCRTCRTCR

The figure in question awoke, rested and reinvigorated after her exhausting journey. Taking her first steps out into the daylight hours, she stretched her arms out basking in the warm sun. She blinked slowly adjusting to the brightness.

This isn't the pathway to the neighboring kingdom at all, Haru realized with shock.

She was surrounded by a forest, its trees tall and grouped tightly. How she had managed to find her way through the dense foliage without feeling anything was up to the imagination, although it did explain why she had tripped so many times on the pathway.

"Baron?" She needed to find her navigator.

"Here, Haru." The russet feline at least had the decency to look contrite, sitting upon its paws with his tail curled exactly to the tip of his paws.

"Where are we?"

His ears flattened with remorse, "In the Enchanted Forest."

"The enchanted what?! You took me into the Enchanted Forest?!"

Baron winced at Haru's irate tone. Oh yes, he'd expected her to react that way. She was not happy at all.

"It's for a good reason Haru. Back at the castle, you told me that you found yourself troubled by a problem that's hard to solve. There's a place you can go where you always find help. You just have to look for it."

That was true. She had confessed her melancholy to him. "And I'm supposed to find it in the Enchanted Forest?"

Her complete disbelief was for good reason. The Forest was known to house otherworldly creatures more fantastic than the kingdom's Cat inhabitants. The mysterious area often swallowed up people whole. It had been reported that two milkmaids and a woodcutter had entered one day and never came out.

Baron nodded with conviction. "Please trust me. When we get through the Forest, I'll tell you everything."

The princess gave him a distrustful look. If he had wanted her to be killed, he would have just let her eat the poisonous berries last night. A fleeting thought of horror drifted through her mind. Maybe he saved her life only to lead her to be a sacrifice to a vicious animal!

No, no that was silly. The cat she had poured out her worries and dreams to was the same one that contritely stood before her now. She had wanted an adventure so she just had to see where it would lead her. Haru still needed Baron to get out of the Enchanted Forest.

"Alright, you have my trust. Just don't make me regret giving it to you, Baron."

The feline gave a heartfelt smile, thankful their previous relationship remained intact.

His jubilant grin made Haru's breath catch. She had quite a soft spot for cats, and Cats, in general. Hiromi had teased her offering to set up a couple of dates with some eligible Cats, but Haru never found any of them interesting enough.

This one on the other hand was a veritable puzzle. A cat who wasn't a Cat?

"This way, Haru, if you're ready to go."

The brunette nodded and followed along, keeping the tawny feline in sight. His fur blended with the shadows of the trees, and blazed in every beam of sunlight. They couldn't help but sense the strange atmosphere emanating from the forest.

"We should be in and out in no time. Don't worry," Baron spoke to ease Haru's concern.

"And then you'll take me to see the Queen of the neighboring kingdom?"

"If you'd still like to go."

Haru thought she still wanted to go. From the disaster of a start, she may regret this journey entirely at the end.

After two hours of walking Haru was beginning to lag behind. Baron paused regretfully. He had forgotten how delicate the human body could be.

"Are you tired, Haru?"

She shook her head, managing to croak out, "Thirsty."

The cat paused mid-step. "I know of a pool that's safe to drink out of. Think you can make it?"

The girl confirmed resolutely.

That's my girl, Baron thought with pride.

The feline led her on a rambling route that seemed to take them in circles.

"Are we going back to the entrance?" Haru questioned.

"No, Haru. We're nearly there."

They walked onwards a little farther, until she lost sight of him passing through a curtain of vines.

"Ba-" the exhausted girl made to ask again, but the words were stolen from her parched mouth.

She stepped out in the middle of an immense clearing. If any scene in nature could be picture perfect, then this was it. A grove of weeping willows with immense branches loomed like sentinels standing at attention. These trees were bigger than its brothers at the forest's start. Haru surmised she couldn't even wrap her arms around one of the trunks, and the leafy canopy gave the sunlight a brilliant green hue. What was the most eye catching though was at its center: a pool of clear, blue water, perfectly circular in all directions. Though the strands of the willow tree bent over the pristine surface, no leaves ever marred the crystalline liquid.

Haru's wonderment made her forget about her thirst, but it came back with a vengeance when she saw the exquisite lake. Baron's tail twitched back and forth, yet he gave no indication of moving from his perch atop a high branch.

After a moment of hesitation, the girl knelt, cupping a hand into the cool lake water to bring a mouthful to her lips.

"Who dares disturbs my domain?"

A jerked movement, the precious water spilled upon her dress, and she almost ended up toppling into the pool if not for quick reflexes.

"Oh!" Haru swiveled her head back and forth struggling to determine the source of the mysterious voice. It sounded like wind chimes echoing from a light breeze.

"Who dares disturbs _my_ domain?"

The strange voice made it previous query again, this time in a harsher tone.

Haru had never been one to shirk from taking responsibility for her actions, "I am Princess Haru from the realm of the Cat Kingdom. Did you say we have trespassed into your territory?"

"A princess, you said?" Apparently that word caught the attention of the unknown speaker. "Come, come. Let me take a look at you."

The girl raised her eyebrows in disbelief. The voice sounded quite demanding, but still adhering to decorum, Haru arranged her attire as neatly as she could and stood proudly.

The imperious voice studied Haru critiquing snidely, "Hmm, you're tall, much taller than most princesses. Your skin is pale, that's fortunate. None of those hideous freckles, thank goodness."

There was a sudden cry of disdain, "Oh but your hair is brown! Ugh, such an ordinary shade of brown too. Why couldn't you have sable black or golden blonde?"

Haru bristled at the slight. Yes, she never put much emphasis on her looks; however, she drew the line at being insulted!

"I beg your pardon?! Who are you to say such a thing-?"

For the second time today, Haru lost her train of thought.

It was simply _gorgeous_, breathtakingly and utterly blinding in its beauty.

"A unicorn," Haru murmured in an awed tone.

Out of the woods emerged the mythical being. Its unblemished white body radiated earthiness and dignity. There was clear evidence of its physical power, yet the creature's shining silver cloven hooves left no mark on the grass. The feature that all eyes were drawn to was the sharp, deadly ivory horn, protruding from the center of its forehead in a wicked spiral. An ethereal aura emanated from the unicorn, rendering anyone near it to calm tranquility.

"Oh I grant you my pardon. I understand you lesser humans cannot understand a fantastical concept such as myself, so I'll try to speak in small words so you can comprehend."

With that snobby tone, the unicorn certainly threw cold water on any admiring feelings for the haughty creature.

Haru swallowed her fury, after being insulted so but made her dues, "I apologize for intruding upon your pool without permission, but I was unaware anyone owned it." She glanced around looking for the reason that instigated this mess. However, the tricky feline was nowhere to be found.

"Well well, I suppose. Anyways, you'll be given free access to it when you remain here as my companion."

"I thank you for letting me – wait, what? Remain here? Companion?"

"Ye-es." The other worldly beauty enunciated the word slowly as if it was talking to a simpleton.

The girl threw her hands up in exasperation, "Look, I can perhaps stay for the morning, but I really must be going before long. I have an appointment in the next kingdom. I can't stay here."

There was no response from the shocked unicorn. Apparently it was inconceivable that its generous offer would be refused.

Haru tried again, "Why do you want me anyway? Surely another person will come along in no time."

Okay, she was clearly lying. She doubted anyone had been in this part of the Enchanted Forest in quite some time, but she had to say something.

The unicorn gave her a look that clearly illustrated its displeasure.

The brown eyed girl gulped in fear. Did the fantastic creature have the ability to read minds?

"My companion _must _be a princess. Yes there were some low born humans that wandered in once, but I absolutely will take no one of lower status! As my companion, the honor that it is, you will be delegated to picking flowers, weaving them into garlands to put around my neck, brushing my hair (one thousand strokes each side), polishing my horn, and of course, I'll rest my head in your lap while you sing songs about my grace and loveliness."

Haru gave the celestial being a dubious look. Surely this must be a joke.

"I believe the young woman would not find that at all enjoyable."

The welcomed voice gave Haru a beacon of hope. "Baron," she breathed.

"Besides, her singing needs a little improvement," he gave the girl an apologetic glance.

Said girl, winced slightly. She was hoping to forget that little detail.

The emerald-eyed feline was perched upon a branch closest to the unicorn's head. So close that the majestic animal physically startled in genuine surprise. The perilous tip swayed closely to Baron's heart, but the unperturbed animal made no move.

"Oh it's only a cat." The unicorn sniffed disdainfully. She turned her attention back to the object of her interest. "I cannot accept your refusal. All princesses love unicorns. They simply do."

Haru interrupted before the garrulous being could speak again, "Not this one. Thank you for the offer, but no thanks." She raised her pleading eyes to Baron. "Can we go now?"

He gave her a strange look. If a cat could look disappointed, Baron was an image of abject misery. The cat let out a soft, "If you wish it, Haru."

"Baron," she whispered. Was there something she was supposed to do?

"Follow me," he said brusquely. The princess had no choice but to do so, in fear of losing him would condemn her to roaming the Forest endlessly.

Or worse.

"Wait!" the unicorn screeched. "You cannot leave without my say so, and I am not letting you go!"

This time Baron turned stern eyes to the magical equine, "I will not subject Haru to your kind clutches. She is her own individual, and has clearly expressed she does not wish to remain in your company." He pivoted swiftly on four paws, and without taking a single glance back, the pair departed.

The unicorn narrowed its keen, sapphire eyes, "We'll see how far you get."

Haru and Baron breathed a sigh of relief after exiting the beautiful glade. The unicorn's condescending attitude had been stifling, and resuming their journey was a relief. They squeezed through a tight space between a grove of trees and an enormous boulder when-

-they abruptly found themselves at the pool's edge, facing a very smug face.

"No one leaves without my permission," it cooed.

"We... we must have taken the wrong path," Haru guessed.

Baron remained silent, choosing to take an alternate route a fair distance from the one they had tried before. Again, they found themselves at a familiar place.

Groaning, Haru scrubbed her face with both her hands. This was not possible! There was no way she was going to get stuck pampering a bratty unicorn for the rest of her life!

"Baron, what are we going to do now?"

The cat gave no answer, merely padding its way to the edge of the lake. Baron and his mirrored reflection pondered their situation in silence.

The unicorn sent a piercing gaze to the hapless girl freezing its victim in her place. "I believe you rely too much on that mongrel," and lowered its lethal horn and _charged_.

"Baron!" Haru shrieked. The danger to her friend propelled her into action, throwing herself between the enraged animal and the helpless cat. If she lost Baron now, she would be losing something quite special in her life.

He moved as if made of pure lightning. Belying his small body, Baron took a powerful leap, shoving Haru out of the way. At the same time, using the momentum of the action he vaulted a hair's width away from the sharp horn, landing on the unicorn's back with extended claws.

The unicorn reared in pain, and threw its attacker off. The cat somersaulted, neatly landing on the grass, of course, on all four feet.

"Cool," Haru breathed, and she moved to take a step forward to her savior. Unfortunately, her previous heroic action had taken her too close to the edge, and even her reflexes could not stop the poor girl from toppling directly into the lake.

"Haru!"

After a few tense moments, her brown head surfaced, and she dragged herself ashore. Ignoring her drenched state Baron rushed over to her outstretched arms, nuzzling the bottom of her chin with his head. Haru gathered the worried feline into her arms, grateful for his warmth and concern.

He glared at the perpetrator of their problems, "You could have killed her!"

The unicorn huffed nonchalantly, "Nonsense, my horn would have healed her. In fact, it will prolong your life. Isn't that a good incentive for you to stay?"

The princess shuddered, but it wasn't due to her sudden dunking into the basin of water. Her torture could actually be prolonged with the unicorn's magic? Oh the horror!

Her water-logged state quickly dried due to the shining sun. Haru looked up. It was always sunny here. She doubted that the unicorn allowed even a cloud to mar her perfect sky.

The object of the unicorn's benevolence decided it was time to put her foot down. Having Baron by her side strengthened her confidence.

"Listen you pompous jerk! One, I could never weave flowers into garlands; I always break the stems by pulling too hard. Two, your mane doesn't look like it needs to be brushed at all, much less with a thousand strokes. Three, if I polish your horn, I'd probably use up all of your healing magic from the cuts I'd end up with!" She gathered herself up for the final blow, "If you think that staying here is a paradise then you are dead wrong! There is _no_ way I am ever staying here with a conceited windbag like you! Not an hour, not a day, and definitely not forever!"

Before the unicorn could work itself out from its seething fury, Haru turned towards Baron, "Shall we?"

"Third time's the charm." The russet cat gave her a pleased smile. The princess returned it happily.

The furious creature let loose her anger, "You'll regret this, you insolent twit! No one crosses a unicorn, and gets away with it! Just you watch, princess. You'll come crawling back to me. No one can resist a unicorn."

Before it could attack them again, Baron instructed Haru, "Place your hand on my back. I think I've figured out the way out of here."

She did as he bid, and the two ducked down into a hollow too small for the unicorn to follow just as the sound of galloping hooves reached them.

As the adrenaline began to wear off, Haru began to question her actions.

"Was I right to make the unicorn so angry? What if we end up back at the pool?" She paused regretfully, "I'm sorry for getting us into this mess."

The fur on Baron's back bristled under Haru's fingertips. "It was _my_ decision to lead us here. I take all of the responsibility, but I promise you one thing, Haru, I _will_ get you out of here." The tone in his voice dared any uppity unicorn to contradict him.

He sought to soothe her worries, "You did the right thing. Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear."

The girl did feel better, but wanted to clarify one point, "As long as you're with me, Baron, I can do anything." She had a feeling that if a cat could blush, the flattered feline would be beet red by now.

The pair walked in silence in fear that any noise would alert the unicorn to their location. After an hour's walk, with no sign of the aggravating pool, Haru thought they were in the clear.

"How much longer?"

The cat answered, "Not much."

Haru frowned. Baron voice sounded unusually strained. She knew she was putting a great deal of effort putting one foot in front of the other, but that was only because of the awkward position she was in walking hunched over with her hand on Baron's back.

"Ba-"

The girl suddenly felt as if a great weight was compressing against her lungs, stealing the very air she breathed.

_What... what is this?_

Haru could feel Baron stretching, exerting every inch of his body forward. The orange cat managed to extend out a single paw a hair's width further, but that effort left the tiny creature panting hoarsely. She, likewise, could not push herself onward.

"Leave me," the princess begged her dear friend. "It must be the Unicorn's magic. It won't let me go! Save yourself."

The last was said with a desperate whisper, and it touched Baron to the core of his heart. "No...Haru... Not without you." A grunt of effort followed. "Don't let go!"

Haru did as he bid. Baron was fighting for her with every step he took, heedless of the danger, and the opportunity to escape. Could she ever find another willing to do the same as him?

Never in a million lifetimes.

She heaved herself forward, stretching out the tips of her fingers to break the seemingly impenetrable barrier. Haru didn't know how much she could contribute against the might of an all-powerful unicorn, but every little bit helped.

Worry rose within her with every second that passed. The princess felt the depths of despair beginning to rise up again. She thought of the fate Baron would suffer if the Unicorn succeeded. She thought of thefate _she_ would suffer if the Unicorn succeeded.

Haru redoubled her efforts.

Pop! A stumble, the welcomed breeze of cool air, the scent of grass, and the melody of birdsong were a reward for the pair's efforts. Haru never realized until their escape that within the Unicorn's domain not a peep from a single creature was permitted by the haughty being. She straightened from her hunched over form, stretching out her bunched muscles.

"Oh, Baron! We're free!"

There was no joyous response from her partner. The cat's prone body lay slumped among white daisies.

"Baron?" Haru whispered in horror.

She bent down, unsure to even touch the feline. Did her pay the price for her freedom with his life? The small body was so still. Swallowing her panic, she gathered the form into her arms, cradling him close to the security of her body.

Here was the one who made her a promise and kept it, the silent companion who listened to her heartfelt pleas and complaints at the castle, the one she had come to greatly admire.

"Please be all right. I like you too much to lose you now," and with that said she dropped a kiss atop his forehead.

Magic exploded around her in yellow bursts. Almost as if a star's light had descended and danced around her in ecstasy. This enchantment didn't have the suffocating feeling of the unicorn's magic, but a pleasant tingle instead. Haru shielded her companion as best she could; however, to her surprise, the source of the strange behavior was coming directly from him.

A final blinding surge of power caused the brown-haired girl to clamp her eyes shut. What on earth was going on? The heat from the sorcery faded away, and Haru could feel the cool breeze again.

Opening her eyes, Haru saw an achingly welcomed face. "Baron?"

"It's me, Haru."

And it was the cat, but now human sized and warmly smiling, kneeling before the princess in a handsome white suit complete with vest and bowtie.

"You're a Cat?" It was the only way the girl could comprehend his sudden growth in size and height. A brush of gloved hands gently wiped away her tear stained cheeks.

"Not quite."

The figure before her had Baron's face, but cradled her own in gloved hands. Shiny black shoes graced his feet, a quality which no Cat possessed.

"But this is how I really am, Haru. I was cursed as a cat a few years ago by a witch in another kingdom. She said that I could only regain my true form after a kiss from someone whose lips had touched the unicorn's lake. Unfortunately she offered her daughter, who had managed to sneak a taste, with the hopes of marrying me after I transformed back."

"I take it the witch's daughter was not to your liking?" Haru grinned. The realization that Baron was alive and well was beginning to sink in. She touched the tips of her fingers against his gloved ones.

He stroked her cheek again reassuringly. "Let's just say that the unicorn and the witch's daughter were alike as two peas in a pod."

The girl laughed as he shuddered. Haru grew bolder resting a hand atop his. Baron merely pulled it towards him, holding her smaller one in his.

"Is that why you took me into the Enchanted Forest? To drink from the Unicorn's pool?"

His ears flattened in atonement, "Yes, and I am sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to fall in or for an actual unicorn to make an appearance, much less a pompous fool like that one."

Haru giggled in remembrance. "It's alright you took me there. I'm just glad I was able to break your spell, and you don't even have to marry me. Knowing that you're alive and unhurt is more than enough for a reward."

The relieved girl hoped he could ignore her confession right before his transformation, but Baron kissed the back of her hand smoothly, hinting, "I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart." He tugged at the shocked princess' hand, helping her to her feet.

Baron was indeed tall, and so cool, Haru thought.

"Do you still want to continue on, Haru?"

She looked towards the pathway she was supposed to be on, Baron's hand still grasping hers steadily. The princess had wanted to discover some meaning behind her life, but in all honesty it may have been right beside her the whole time. "I think I've had enough of adventuring for a while, Baron. Can we return to the Cat Kingdom?" She glanced back at the edge of the Enchanted Forest. "By another way?"

He chuckled warmly, entwining her arm with his.

"As you wish, Haru."

* * *

_Notes: _

_Cats and cats: Based on C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia. His Animals possessed intelligence and larger forms._

_"Almost as if a star's light had descended and danced around her" – From Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle_

_"As you wish" –Cary Elwes' (the voice of Baron) famous line in The Princess Bride._

_Again, I did not think up this quirky story. The actual tale involves the cat turning into a human prince, but I could never do that to Baron. Did you guys miss me?_

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


End file.
